


Foster Parents

by DarkShade



Series: Foster Parents [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rory finds a lost boy who says his dad looks like Rory.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Foster Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Foster Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this on Day 1 of Nanowrimo, after I finished my day's required words, because I don't want to have to think about it when I'm writing other things.  
> I may come back to it at the end of November.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Rory Williams loved his job.

People sometimes looked at him strangely whenever he said he was a nurse, the question why he wasn’t a doctor always came up. But Rory didn’t care, being a nurse was something he was proud of and he was extremely good at.

There was less than an hour until the end of his shift, and Rory ducked into room 6 so he could write his notes in peace. As he started working Rory frowned hearing a noise nearby.

He gripped his pen tightly in case he needed to defend himself, before slowly turning to where the noise came from and stared finding a little boy curled in the corner.

“What are you doing here?” Rory asked gently, “Are your parents in the hospital?”

Slowly the child turned showing a sliver of blue eye, before he gasped and whispered, “Daddy?”

Rory frowned looking to make sure no one was there, “Is your dad here?”

The boy gave him a confused look before saying, “Yes.”

“Good,” Rory smiled, “Where is he?”

Still looking confused the boy pointed at Rory. Fear struck him that this was another River situation before the boy suddenly frowned.

“You’re not,” surprise filled the boy’s voice, “You look like him but he has a scar here,” the boy touched just at his eyebrow, “When he was my age someone hit him.”

Stunned at this sudden wealth of information, Rory paused for a moment before he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Jonas.”

“My name is Rory,” he introduced himself, “And I’m going to help you find your dad, okay?”

Jonas nodded.

“Can you come and sit on the bed?” Rory asked, now he’d seen the boy better could see bruises on his face.

Jonas slowly moved towards Rory, warily looking around the room in case someone suddenly attacked him.

“I’m going to lift you onto the bed,” Rory told him, “So I can see you better. Okay?”

Jonas mused for a moment before nodding, Rory gave him a smile and picked the boy up easily placing him in the centre of the bed. The boy wrapped his arms around himself and Rory could see he was not only afraid but also cold. Grabbing one of the blankets from the bedside cupboard, Rory wrapped it around Jonas tucking it around him.

“Did someone hurt you, Jonas?” Rory asked softly while he checked the child as gently as possible.

Jonas huddled down into his blanket whispering, “The bad man. He hurt my mummy first, she fell down and didn’t get up again. Then there was a bright light, and I was here.”

Before Rory could say anything, noise from outside preceded several men dressed head to toe in black carrying automatic weapons.

Rory grabbed Jonas from the bed and held him close turning his body to protect the boy. Annoyance filled him when he heard a familiar voice coming towards him.

“What the hell are you doing?” he snapped when Kate Stewart, head of UNIT, walked through the door. Rory hugged the boy closer as Jonas cuddled fearfully against his shoulder.

“Rory?” she looked at him surprised, “We detected a high level of Artron radiation in this room. Protocol dictates we have to treat it as possibly hostile until shown otherwise.”

“As you can see, I am here with a child,” Rory stated sharply, “Put the damn guns down now.”

Kate motioned the soldiers to lower their weapons, “Stand down. Head back to base.”

While she sorted the soldiers, Rory tried to put Jonas back on the bed but the boy wouldn’t let go of him.

“Hey,” Rory said softly, “I am not going anywhere. I need to talk to Kate, but we’ll just be on the other side of the room.”

“Talking about me?”

Surprised by the boy’s intelligence Rory nodded, “A bit but I also want to be angry at her for scaring us. I will only be there and if you need me you just call my name. Okay?”

Jonas bit his lip, and Rory could see he was musing over this but finally the boy nodded.

Rory gently stroked the boy’s check comfortingly before motioning Kate into the corner.

“What is going on?” Rory demanded.

Kate held up her hand to pacify him, “As I said we detected high level of Artron radiation coming from this room. If I’d known about the boy, I would never have allowed the soldiers in first. Who is he?”

“I don’t know,” Rory said before sighing, “He’s called Jonas and he said I look like his dad, although at first he thought I was.”

Kate frowned confused, “That’s odd. But if you can get us a DNA sample, I’ll have my team check into that. We also need to find a place for him to stay until…”

“I’ll take him,” Rory said instantly.

Kate smiled slightly, “Are you sure? I know Amy…”

“We’ll take him,” Rory repeated stubbornly, “Amy will be fine.”

Nodding she said, “Alright. I will let you know anything we find out. Keep me up to date if he tells you anything else.”

With a smile to the boy Kate left.

Jonas looked up when Rory came back over to him.

“How do you feel about coming home with me for now?” Rory asked.

Shrugging Jonas looked at his fingers.

“I know you don’t know me very well,” Rory said, “But I live with my wife, Amy and we will keep you safe while we try to find your dad.”

Jonas bit his lip, “What is she like?”

“Amy?”

Jonas nodded.

Rory smiled, “She is brilliant and beautiful. Her hair is red like fire and she has been my best friend since I was your age.”

“Will she like me?” Jonas asked quietly.

“Of course she will,” Rory told him, before gently nudging the boy’s shoulder, “But you are very likeable.”

Jonas smiled properly, “I’d like to stay with you.”

*********************************************

Rory was a little nervous about springing Jonas on Amy, but it wasn’t exactly a conversation they could have over the phone.

As the taxi drew up to the house, Rory gave the little boy a comforting smile. Sliding out he took Jonas’ hand and led him to the door, hoping Amy wouldn’t have his head for not talking to her. But Rory couldn’t leave the little boy.

“Amy,” he called when he opened the door, “I’m home.”

The kitchen door opened and his amazing wife appeared, “Hey…lo?”

“Amy,” Rory said, “I want you to meet Jonas. He’s a little lost,” Rory explained, “And I said he could stay with us for a few days while Kate tries to find his dad.”

She stared a Rory for a few seconds before crouching down so she was face to face with the boy, “Hi, Jonas. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello,” Jonas gave a soft smile adding after a moment, “Your hair is really pretty.”

Amy grinned, “How about we order in some food and get you settled in?”

Jonas gave a shy nod.

“Jonas, can you go with Amy?” Rory asked, “I want to try to find you something clean to wear and we’ll get you some proper clothes tomorrow.”

Nervously Jonas moved to Amy’s side. Rory ruffled the boy’s hair before he started up the stairs, pausing for a moment to watch Amy and Jonas. Amy was talking about what food she liked.

Reaching their room, Rory found one of his t-shirts for Jonas to wear overnight. They’d wash his clothes tonight and buy him some things tomorrow. A knock on the door made Rory frown confused, that couldn’t be food already.

“Rory,” Amy called up, “Come here.”

Heading downstairs, Rory stared surprised to see Kate Stewart standing there.

“Just a quick visit,” Kate told him, “I pulled together some clothes for Jonas,” she motioned to the bag Amy was holding, “And to see if you managed to get a DNA sample.”

Rory grabbed his jacket and pulled out the small swab of the little boy’s mouth he’d done before they left the hospital, “The moment you know anything, we want to know.”

Kate nodded, “Of course.”

“You could have sent someone to do this,” Rory noted.

“I could,” Kate smiled, “But you’re right, he is just a little boy and I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

Amy nodded, “We’re just about to order dinner.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it,” Kate said, “I’ll call if I have any information, or if you have anything call me.”

They said their goodbyes and Rory took the bag off her, returning to the living room he discovered it was empty. Trying not to panic Rory looked around the furniture where he found Jonas hiding in a corner. Relief covered the boy’s face to see Rory.

“Hey,” Rory crouched down to coax him out, “It’s alright. It was just Kate, you remember her from the hospital, she brought you some clothes.”

Warily Jonas moved out his hiding spot, Rory drew the little boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay,” Rory soothed, “You’re safe here. I promise.”

Amy sat watching Jonas half asleep cuddled close to Rory, as the movie played on in the background. The little boy was sweet, but he was obviously scared, and she could see that Rory was the only one he truly trusted right now.

Since they’d lost Melody, they’d not talked much about children. They were young enough they didn’t have to think about it right now. But seeing Rory with the boy made Amy remember how perfect he would be as a father.

“I think,” Rory said softly, making Amy turn to him, “It’s time for someone to go to bed.”

Amy nodded, watching Rory slide Jonas up onto his shoulder. The little boy protested he wasn’t tired but as his eyes were closed his protests didn’t hold much weight. Rory carried Jonas upstairs to the spare bedroom, Amy pulled back the covers so that Rory could slide the little boy into it. Jonas sighed, curling into the pillow already fast asleep.

“He’s a lovely little boy,” Amy said softly as they tiptoed out the room.

“Sorry I didn’t give you any warning,” Rory told her, “But with UNIT showing up and everything he told me, I couldn’t leave him there.”

Amy kissed him, “I understand. And I’m glad you did. He needs you.”

They reached their own room and Rory sat on the bed, “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“Which is?” suspicion filled his wife’s eyes.

“When I first found Jonas in the hospital room,” Rory explained, “He thought I was his dad, but realised I wasn’t because I don’t have scar at my eye.”

Amy mused sitting at his side, “And Kate was talking about Artron radiation which would mean time travel.”

“We’re not calling the Doctor,” Rory told her, “Not yet at least. I don’t want him to scare Jonas.”

Amy hugged him, “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we both get some sleep? Since we’re going to have a houseguest for a while, we should get him some more clothes and some toys.”

Rory kissed her, “I love you.”

“Good,” Amy grinned cheekily.

Amy heard a noise in the bedroom, pulling her out her sleep. Opening her eyes, she could see the bedroom door open and a small shadow dragging a quilt to Rory’s side. She leaned up to see Jonas had put a pillow on the ground next to the bed. It made Amy melt to see the boy wanted comfort and this appeared to be the one way he thought he’d be able to feel safe.

“Jonas,” Amy called quietly.

The boy jumped, looking like a deer in the headlights. Amy slid out of bed and motioned him over.

“Come on,” she told him, “You can sleep beside us if you want.”

Jonas bit his lip before he ran over to her, Amy let him crawl in the middle of the bed before sliding in beside him. Jonas curled close to Rory but turned to look up at Amy.

Amy stroked his hair, “Go to sleep, Jonas. You’re safe here. I promise.”

The little boy’s eyes closed, and Amy watched him until she was sure he was out. Closing her eyes, Amy fell asleep herself.

*********************************************

Rory stretched as he woke, finding himself alone in the bed. He’d woken briefly earlier to find Jonas was sleeping attached to his arm, which was slightly numb. Easing his arm away, Rory had let the little boy sleep against his chest and fell asleep again himself.

Heading downstairs he poked his head into the living room, finding Amy and Jonas sitting eating cereal, watching cartoons.

They were both laughing, with Jonas sitting quite close to Amy and was taking a spoonful every-time she did. Rory guessed the boy to be about five or six. They hadn’t asked him too much about himself because Rory didn’t want to overwhelm Jonas with questions until he was comfortable being with them, but they would have to.

Although Kate had given them some basics for Jonas, they needed to get him some more clothes as well as some books and games. He had already shown himself to be a smart kid and Rory wanted to find his family but there was also a part of him that didn’t.

He wanted kids with Amy, had almost had that dream come true before it was destroyed and twisted into something he didn’t recognise. He loved River, of course he did, but he didn’t know or understand her. River was a mate, while Melody had been his daughter and he sometimes felt there was nothing left of her in River.

Here was a little boy who needed a family and, if they couldn’t find his real one, Rory would happily become that for him.

“Alright,” Amy took charge as they entered the large shopping centre, “Divide and conquer.”

Rory and Jonas swapped confused looks, but Amy ignored them and continued, “I will pick up clothes and basics for Jonas,” she told them, “While you two get books and some toys or games. Then we meet for lunch in an hour. How does that sound?”

Rory glanced at the boy standing by his side, “What do you think?”

Jonas nodded.

“We’ll see you soon,” Rory smiled to his wife.

Amy kissed him before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jonas’ hair too, “Keep him out of trouble.”

Rory took Jonas’ hand as they started towards the toy store, it was early enough so there were not many people around them.

“You don’t have to worry,” Rory said, “Amy has good taste in clothes. Much better than me.”

Jonas smiled again and Rory smiled too, he was taking every smile as a victory from the little boy.

They found the large toy shop and Rory watched Jonas stare at all the things on offer before him. Turning to Jonas, Rory asked, “What do you want to look at first?”

Jonas shrugged.

“How about we look to see what there is?” Rory suggested, “You can tell me what you like.” He crouched down to look at Jonas, “I want you to get things you’ll enjoy and not worry about anything else, okay?”

“Okay.”

Nodding Rory led the little boy inside. They wandered through all the toys, Rory keeping an eye on Jonas to see what sparked his interest. Walking along a section with robotic kits, Rory spotted Jonas stretch to look closer.

“These are really interesting,” Rory noted, picking up one of the boxes, “Look, this set makes three different things”

Jonas frowned, “It’s a bit easy.”

“Is it?” Rory asked surprised, checking the box it was aimed at ages 8+, “What one do you think looks good then?”

Jonas bit his lip as he mused scanning the shelves, “That one,” he pointed to a larger box beside Rory’s head. It was for teenagers, but Rory was beginning to have some suspicions about the boy before him.

Picking it up he smiled, “This looks like I might learn a few things. Okay, we’ll take this.”

Jonas dipped his head, but his grin was unmistakable. Rory was happy that he’d found something the little boy seemed interested in. He found a few more sets along with Lego (something he’d always loved), before they headed to find books. Heading through the soft toy aisle, Rory felt Jonas slow as they passed a shelf that had a few toys for sale. He stopped, pretending to tie his lace, and watched the little boy gravitate towards a toy dog with brown fur and a blue bow around its neck. He quickly looked away when Jonas turned to him, before sneaking a look back and smiled to see Jonas holding the toy.

“Do you like that?” Rory asked softly, making the boy jump but he didn’t let it go.

Jonas nodded, “It looks like the one my daddy gave me when I was a baby.” Tears suddenly welled in the boy’s eyes, “I miss my daddy.”

Rory gathered Jonas to him letting him cry, “I know. And I will do everything I can to get you back to him. I promise.”

“I’m sorry,” Jonas whispered not moving from Rory’ shoulder.

Rory rocked him, “Don’t be sorry for missing your daddy, ever.”

After a few minutes Jonas calmed down and looked down at the toy he was holding.

“Why don’t we add that to the basket,” Rory suggested, “Then quickly look at the books before we meet Amy for lunch?”

“Okay,” Jonas said quietly.

Rory offered his hand to Jonas again, the little boy took it and followed on to the book section.

Amy struggled slightly to open the front door with the bags she was carrying but since Rory had just as many, as well as Jonas attached to him, she had no choice. Finally she managed and they piled in.

“I will take all these clothes upstairs and put them away,” Amy told them, “Why don’t you two sort out what toys Jonas wants to play with just now and what we’ll put upstairs?”

Rory took Jonas into the living room while Amy headed upstairs. She pulled out the multiple pairs of trouser, t-shirts, jumpers, underwear and pyjamas she’d bought for the boy and put them all in the chest of drawers. She then pulled out the kid’s duvet set she’d bought and changed the quilt and pillows so it made it more like a room for a little boy. She knew it was possibly not the best idea for them to get too used to having Jonas in their lives but Amy wanted to make sure that while he was with them he was comfortable so that when he did leave, he thought of them with fondness.

When they’d met for lunch Amy could see Jonas had been crying but didn’t mention anything and instead got him chatting about the best toppings for ice cream. While Rory took the boy to the toilets, Amy looked at the toys and books they’d picked up, wondering if Rory realised they were for a much older child except for the soft toy.

Heading downstairs she saw Jonas holding the toy dog, cuddling close to Rory who was reading James and The Giant Peach. It was such a sweet scene, and Amy’s eyes filled with tears. Hurriedly she left so neither saw her cry about the child they’d lost. A child who was now one of her best friends. She knew that they shouldn’t get too attached to Jonas but to be honest it was far too late. Amy herself cared for the boy but Rory adored him. They’d bonded and Amy dreaded how Rory would cope when they found his parents.

Shaking herself, Amy started to check the fridge because they would have to make dinner at a proper time since they had a child to look after. 

“What are you doing?” Rory asked appearing in the kitchen.

She looked up, “Where’s Jonas?”

“He’s looking at one of the smaller kits we got,” Rory told her.

“You do know they’re not exactly for his age,” Amy asked, “Don’t you?”

Rory chuckled, “The ones for his age were too easy. I’ve a feeling he’s smarter than a normal kid his age.”

“Well he may be smarter but I’m guessing he’s just as hungry,” Amy smiled, “And we don’t have much in.”

“I’ll head to the shop…” he started, confused when Amy pressed her finger to his lips.

“I’ll go,” Amy told him, “Jonas is more comfortable being around you.”

Rory nodded, “Let me write you a list for what I’ll need.”

Kissing him, Amy smiled, “I knew it was a good idea to marry someone who could cook.”

“If we relied on you, we’d eat toast every day,” Rory laughed.

Leaving him to write his list Amy went to check on Jonas. The little boy was sitting staring into space holding onto his toy dog.

“Jonas,” Amy let him know she was there, “I am going to the shops to get some things for dinner. I wanted to check what you like to eat.”

Jonas shrugged.

“Hey,” she brushed his hair back, “If you don’t like something it’s alright to tell us. And if you like something that’s good too. So, do you like broccoli?” Jonas made a face and Amy laughed, “Me neither.” She went through a small list working out his preferences before kissing the top of his head, “I’ll see you soon.”

*********************************************

Jonas was sitting after dinner at the small table they’d found working on some of the robotics kits Rory had bought for him. To their surprise it looked like Jonas was extremely smart and needed minimal supervision even when working with the more advanced things.

He’d been with them a full week and had settled in with them. Although he had been a little uncomfortable when Rory had to go to work at first, Amy found her own way to bond with the boy. The one concession they saw to the fact he wasn’t completely at ease was that the toy dog, named inexplicably Gideon, was kept constantly by his side.

A knock at the door made Jonas jump and Rory moved to his side while Amy went to answer.

“Rory, its Kate,” Amy called.

Rory rubbed the little boy’s back, “Are you okay to stay here while Amy and I talk to Kate?”

Nervously the boy nodded, as he lifted Gideon into his arms.

“Okay,” Rory murmured, “We won’t be long and we will be just outside.”

Hugging the boy quickly Rory left the room to find Kate looking grim.

“Tell us,” Rory said.

“I’m sorry this took so long,” Kate apologised, “But I wanted to ensure I could provide you with as much information as possible.

Amy slipped her hand into Rory’s as they waited.

“Jonas DNA matched yours Rory but as a distant relation of some kind,” Kate explained, “And we also found out details about his father.”

“Which is?” Amy asked.

“His name was Rip Hunter,” Kate explained, “He was the founder and director of a time travel agency based in the US until last year when it disappeared.”

“What happened to him?” Rory demanded, annoyed this man left his son.

Kate took a long breath, “I finally managed to track down a woman who worked for the agency. She confirmed Rip Hunter died over a year ago.”

“No.”

They all turned to find Jonas standing there, tears streaking down his cheeks.

“No, no, no, no, no!!!!!” he screamed as he threw the book he was holding at the wall before turning and upending all the containers holding the pieces of his kits all over the floor.

Rory moved forward and caught Jonas, pulling the boy up into his arm rocking him as Jonas fought and sobbed. Amy handed him the toy dog and Rory nodded before taking Jonas upstairs.

Amy felt her heart break for the little boy as Rory took Jonas to calm him down. Turning she saw Kate wipe her eyes.

“There’s one thing more,” Kate said softly, “From what I was told, Mr Hunter believed Jonas was dead. Otherwise he would have been searching for him.”

Amy sighed, “I suppose that’s something.”

“We will need to look into what happens now,” Kate continued, “Jonas is now…”

“He stays with us,” Amy stated, “You said he’s related to Rory then that makes us family and you have the ability to make sure nothing is looked into.”

Kate frowned, “Amy, are you sure? Do you not want to talk to Rory first?”

“We talked about it earlier this week,” Amy replied, “Can you arrange everything for us?”

Nodding Kate rested her hand on Amy’s shoulder, “I will call tomorrow and let you know what you need to do.”

“Thank you,” Amy said as she saw Kate out. 

Closing the door, Amy took several deep breaths before she headed upstairs. Rory had brought Jonas into their room and lay down with him. Jonas was silent now, cuddling his dog close as tears streaked down him cheeks. Sliding off her shoes, Amy lay on the other side of the little boy to let him know he wasn’t alone. Rory reached out and took Amy’s hand before resting their joined hands on Jonas’ back.

“Jonas,” Rory said softly, “I know you’re really sad right now, but I promise that you are not alone. Amy and I are here for you.”

Jonas looked up at him, “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Amy stroked his hair, “That we want you to live with us from now on. I know we can’t replace your parents, but Kate told us Rory is part of your family, which is why he looks like your dad.”

“I can stay here with you?” hope filled Jonas voice.

Rory nodded, “Yes. You can stay here with us,”

Pulling his dog tighter, Jonas shuffled closer to Rory who pulled Amy to them and they hugged the little boy until he fell asleep.


End file.
